Chizome Kochou
by The Insomnia Samurai
Summary: We all know the story about Himura Kenshin and the infamous Kenshin-gumi, along with the rest of their protagonist friends, neutral comrades, and antagonist enemies. But this story isn't about them. This is the story of different characters. -more inside-
1. Chapter 1

**Chizome Kochou**

[ Bloodstained Butterfly ]

_By Kuroe-chan! The Insomnia Samurai_

**Summary: **_We all know the story about the beloved Himura Kenshin and the infamous Kenshin-gumi, along with the rest of their protagonist friends, neutral comrades, and antagonist enemies. But this story isn't putting the spot-light on them. This is the story of a __**different **__group of characters, who also live in the Meiji Era. But unlike Kenshin, they have a different set of morals. Take a gander into the life of these __anti-heroes__. This story is different than the Rurouni Kenshin we all know and love, these are the characters who also have a story to tell. If you want a real summary, it's about two ronin, Koha and Kurea, they're journey of discovery, and their adventures. Follow the two on their trips from place to place, their adventures, and the people they meet._

**Note: **This is based on a more originally created plot in a Rurouni Kenshin roleplay I did with one of the best roleplayers I've ever come in contact. All characters created by Shin, belong to Shin. All characters created by Kuroe, belong to Kuroe. No stealing. Shin, you rock, someday, we'll make it big! ;D I also ask that you do not flame. I've given enough warnings for you to know this is not exactly based on the Kenshin-gumi and cast. If you don't want to read, that's fine. If you do, take a look~

**COPYRIGHT: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki-sensei. I make no profit off of this spin-off and all of Nobuhiro's characters belong to him alone. Though I do hope to make an original anime/manga with these made-up characters, so I will always have Watsuki-sensei to thank for spurring this dream of mine into reality, someday. Also know that all the characters that belong to Kuroe and Shin, BELONG TO US. Stealing is not permitted and you'll regret it with every fiber of your BEING. ;D Dead /serious/. **

**Chapter One: **

If There Was Such a Thing as Fate

Sounds of 'clack-clacking' were mere whispers against the bustling village's racket. The noises were dense and as thick as smog from a fresh arson attack, noises that cluttered the air to a cloudy atmosphere of talking, yelling, laughing and bickering. The faint shuffling were of waraji sandals, those that made the rough melody of clacking as they sauntered upon the main, dirt street. Echoes of children's shrieks and mad giggling fits clamored their way further and further into the female's ears. A fresh scoff escaped from her own pursed lips and she snapped her eyes shut for a moment as she shoved past a rather pushy vendor without even one word directed at him, or even thrown in the general direction. But her expression was enough to make the man grimace at the facial feature that seemed to scream 'FUCK YOU'.

As she strode forwards with a feline-like saunter, her narrow-shaped eyes slowly opened once more, awakened once more by the sight of yet another hoard of villagers out on the street, and more importantly, in _her _way. Those obsidian eyes narrowed further, almost too slender to be considered slits, and a growl tempted to erupt from the back of her throat. A bandaged hand moved to pull the straw kasa hat forwards, tilting it downwards to hide her identity.

It was days like this that she loathed her occupation, even if that occupation she remained 'loyal' to wasn't exactly one that she'd personally choose. The life as a permanent paper-pushing underling was NOT what she truly wished for, especially since she really wasn't too eager to be acknowledged as a 'dog-of-the-military'. It was almost demeaning to be called such an animal, especially with the cat-like personality that made her, well, herself.

Kurea was generally stuck in a back-room office at the Tokyo police station, making sure the police reports she was given responsibility over were filed or, well, correct, for that matter. Lately, though, she'd been getting on her employer's nerves. If there was anyone she should be aware /not/ to agitate, it would be the former Shinsengumi member, Saitou Hajime. Even if he /was/ known as Goro Fujita, he'd always be 'old man' in her book. Even if it seemed to be the complete opposite, Kurea had respect for Saitou, it was just her nature to butt heads with anyone and everyone.

And that's how she'd gotten in this mess.

It had started out as a simple argument. Even if it wasn't necessarily an 'argument'. It STILL happened to escalate into full-fledged 'office war'. If there was anyone in the station Kurea hated more than her job itself, it was Chou Sawagejou. The broom-head was the one of the most irritating people she'd ever met. In fact, he could have easily been the MOST irritating man on the face of the planet. Either way, since Kurea technically started after the fall of the Juppongatana, she was considered [at least by Chou] a lower rank, especially since she was female, and well, was basically forced to do paperwork almost all the time.

And yes, it had started as an argument. Kurea had produced yet another extremely sloppy report on a Yakuza thug who had been caught smuggling opium. Her handwriting was nearly incomprehensible, so much so that it could be considered advanced chicken scratch. Chou had approached the woman who was shoulder-deep in paperwork, and proceeded to slam the report on the desk she sat at, saying he could not read 'scribble language'.

Kurea had countered with the fact that Chou could not spell worth shit and when he talked he sounded like he had to spit out what was stuck in his throat.

And it had gone from bad, to worse, and in the end, Kurea decided to throw a very heavy book at the lanky male's head, and hit him dead on. Curses were exchanged and the book was thrown back. Kurea ducked.

And in the end they were both held accountable for breaking a very large window, making the office a disaster of a war-zone, and hitting an elderly man with a book and sending him to the clinic with a large bump on his head and a minor concussion.

That was about the time Saitou decided it was best to send Kurea off on a mission, [More like a wild goose chase, really.] nearly all the way to Kobe, searching for some felon who had supposedly been working under Makoto Shishio back when the crazy bandage-clad tyrant had been trying to take over Japan. Unfortunately for this felon, his commanding unit had well, in nice terms, had been cremated, but it could be elaborated of dying after a furious battle. His body being completely obliterated in a humongous explosion that would make any professional arsonist envious. And so, left without his leader, whoever this foolish criminal was, they were now on the run.

And unfortunately for both parties, including Kurea's, she was sent on this bounty-hunt. In all honesty, she figured this was just an excuse to get her out of the office, and out of Saitou's hair, for the meantime, anyways.

She'd been issued a wanted poster, but it was soon discarded after she'd been attempting to show a waitress at a tea-house, and found that someone had tampered with the paper. That was what she got for having to check in with a very temperamental government official who just happened to be her elder brother. And when she ended up having to speak with her elder brother, Ryuujin, she was always verbally attacked by stupid comments and idiotic jokes from her younger brother, and his 'smart-as-a-box-of-rocks' best friend. Fushiro and Yuske were the definition of 'pains in the ass'.

And because she had been concentrating on not punching Ryuujin and dislocating his jaw while she was at it, the wanted poster had been swiped from her haori's pocket and tampered with. While Fushiro was usually the instigator, the smarter of the two [seeing as he was working to become a school teacher, amazing as it seemed.], he'd probably come up with the idea, and Yuske had gladly accepted the tricky task of destroying the only appearance Kurea had to go by for searching for this convict. By seething and looking at the wanted poster, Kurea had easily recognized the handwriting to be Fushiro's and the… talented art work to be Yuske's. They had succeeded in not only pissing her off, but destroying the only lead she had on finding whoever the hell she was looking for in the first place. Deciding it'd be rather funny to draw pointy teeth, devil horns, a goatee, and couple hairy moles on the picture's face, they'd deemed themselves completely worthy of being two complete and utter morons. So now she was left with the task of finding a needle in a hay-stack, or so to speak.

At least she knew he had teal hair. And not too many people had teal hair.

--------------------

It was really hot.

Summer really was an annoying season. It was irritating because the sun was out more than three fourths of the time, shining on your head and making you drip so much sweat you could have made two cups of tea from. [Even though that was actually quite disgusting.] It was also irritating because all sorts of insects decide to buzz around, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience to get stung, either. And besides all the other factors that made summer agitating, it was the god-awful heat waves that hit Japan that drove a specific man crazy.

And that was the reason he was on the roof of a small apartment complex, shirtless.

Not that it was abnormal to be shirtless on a hot day, but most folks didn't make a point of standing on the rooftop of a group of homes, for everyone to see, and looking not only like they were a criminal deciding on where to strike next, but seeming to look for something specific.

Koha was surprisingly NOT looking for a home to start on fire, or rob, for that matter, he was scouting a way OUT of this stupid little hick town, and onto somewhere bigger and better. Somewhere where he could actually blend in, find a job as a hit-man, or something like that, and forget that he was wanted by the government and could very likely face execution if he was found.

Better yet, maybe someplace where he could escape this HORRIBLE hot weather. And standing on a place where the sun hit him even more than it would on the ground, he put a hand to his forehead and shielded hazel-colored eyes from the sun, glancing around for any signs of a road out of this living hell.

You'd think he'd be more careful, but Koha could indeed take care of himself, he may have been rather thin, and well, somewhat feminine looking, but despite the bony shoulders and his lean frame, he was indeed a man. Because there would be police there by now if there was a woman topless on the top of an apartment complex, no doubt about it. Either way, he seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on finding the right exit.

For all he knew he'd be ambushed by a few bounty hunters. Not like he _was _going to get away with working under Makoto. He knew for a fact he was wanted, he'd seen a glimpse of a wanted poster a few weeks prior to staying in this small village on the way to Kobe. But he hadn't been part of the Juppongatana, he'd been some sort of hit-man, and sure, he'd killed a good number of people, but that was what he was hired to do, right? Besides, he had no loyalty to his country, if they burned, he really didn't care. He'd survive, he had all these years, he could a while longer.

Unfortunately that plan had backfired.

And now that Shishio was dead, he was screwed and in need of a new occupation and an escape from the searching eyes of the government and police force. He'd already gotten away numerous times and murdered a considerable amount of police officers sent after him.

He wasn't worried about them, they couldn't match up to him, they were just idiots who had big egos but weren't worth putting any effort into slaughtering. Boring, except for a couple specific 'heroes', he'd gotten by scott-free, if you didn't count the bullet wound he'd received not too terribly long ago.

Little did he know what was in store for him next.

He had finally though he'd found the right exit when he heard something that made him cringe.

Koha really wasn't one of those guys who liked, or well, got along with kids. In fact, they annoyed the hell out of him, or at least, that's what he let on, and it was already so hot, and the shrill voice of a tiny girl, barely four years old, broke him out of his concentrated trance. There had been a few people who'd stopped to stare previously, but eventually grew bored and left after a few nasty comments. But this brought a lot more unwanted attention as the small child pointed a chubby finger at him and giggled madly.

She had said something like "Look mommy! There's a naked man on the roof!"

And because the word 'naked' was involved not only did her mother stop to stare, and cover her daughter's eyes, but a medicine peddler, an pair of old-timers, and two teenage girls did as well. There were probably a few other people who did as well, but Koha wasn't really paying much attention until he heard an angry feminine voice scream at him telling that he shouldn't be running around shirtless in front of children.

Koha's left eye twitched at this. Mothers always seemed to be like that, hating indecent exposure or even a minimal amount of cursing, hell if you said 'crap', they got their loins in a bunch. And that look she gave him was a typical stereotypical woman's expression. A look that clearly read 'You're just horrible'. He got those looks a lot more often than he would have liked to. Women must have been the most judgmental creature on earth. Or, well, sometimes it really seemed like it.

Seeing as the hot sunlight was grinding on his nerves, he replied with "Shove it, bitch." and that was the end of that, the mother had all-too-eagerly picked her child up and hurried off after giving the male on the roof a very, very ugly look. But once again, Koha was used to it, after all, odd looks were always given to him, because after all, there weren't many people with teal hair.

----------------------

It hadn't been too long until the rumors of a naked person standing on the Akahana apartment complex went through town, they say word travels fast in small towns, and that ideal seemed to be pretty true at this point.

If it hadn't been for an older gentleman, a man probably up in his early nineties that was still hobbling around, hunched over with bad eyesight, Kurea would have never found the exact person she'd been looking for.

He'd been talking to a shop owner about seeing a skinny young woman standing on the roof of the connected homestead, with teal hair.

Kurea found this hard to believe, because half of the time, the old man was looking at a stand of fruit instead of the shop-keeper. But when she heard 'teal-hair', she was off to find the Akahana residence.

It wasn't long until she found it, and found this 'teal-haired' man, standing on the roof. He looked ready to jump off by that time, but she got there just before he took off.

She glanced up, watching his movements from the alley way she'd taken to get there. Stepping into the street, she took a good look.

He wasn't exactly scrawny, but nothing close to bulky, his skin was sun-kissed, but not extremely tan. From what she could see, his hair was indeed a silky dark turquoise color, longer than her own, falling to his shoulder blade, and held in a high ponytail. He had bangs, which fell in a slanted cut to one side of his face, yet not long enough to completely cover those golden-green eyes of his. A good amount of hair was also snipped into more feathery strands that framed his face, the rest was of course, tied up. His facial features were more soft than masculine, and his apparel was questionable, a black yukata with a white mist across the fabric, spreading into the corners of the blackness of the cloth, butterflies, deep aquamarine colored dashed across the garb. 'One hell of a fashion sense', she mentally noted, looking at him once more and noticing he had a katana attached to his hip, the sheath white and gold, as well as the hilt. Well, it appeared he was indeed the man she was looking for. It was already known to just about everyone that swords were banned, seeing as it was _supposedly _an era of peace. Only fools and registered sword wielders were allowed to wear such a weapon. He didn't look like much of a threat, and finally Kurea took a step forwards, snapping her fingers in a loud manner and looking up at him, holding her kasa in place, her face still not completely visible.

"Hey, you!" She grunted, her voice disguised as she mimicked some random male's voice she had once heard. "Get your ass down here." She demanded, though without trying she sounded even more threatening.

Koha whipped his head around, ponytail flailing as he turned to look at her. Bending to get a better look, he smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and sneered. "Or what?" He snapped, though it looked like this ronin in front of him meant business. Koha was apparently not worried, because like everyone before, he'd take down this tough guy, all the same.

"I'll come up there." Kurea replied, sounding almost fatherly in the tone of voice she was using.

"Oh, I'm shaking with fear." Koha retorted, his voice masculine enough, smooth, yet holding a unique sound to it, but despite that, he sounded like any normal twenty-three year old should have, tone wise. He gave a dull look and it was clear from the expression he was wearing, to the sarcasm thick in his tone.

With a sigh Kurea shook her head. "Fine, be an ass." And with that she easily pulled herself up onto a nearby shed, and leaped clumsily to the rooftop.

Koha raised a teal-colored brow. This foe looked threatening enough, but despite that, he seemed clumsy enough. "Probably just as slow as he is clumsy." He thought silently. "So I'm guessing you're here for my head."

"Nah, wouldn't want an ugly thing like that. Came here for your liver." The sarcasm was heavily piled on that comeback.

Koha stiffened, glaring and snarling in anger. "You must be pretty ugly too, if you're hiding under that damn hat!" He growled, gritting his teeth, but his scowl soon upturned itself into a smirk. "Let's see." And with a swift, quick lunge he drew his katana and struck with a downwards slice.

She pulled back, just quick enough to dodge, though the straw hat, as in slow motion, fell from her head and snapped into two pieces.

Koha smirked, looking up to see an ugly, grungy looking face in front of him.

His jaw would have hit the floor if it dropped any lower at the sight before him. "Close your mouth, your breath reeks of soba noodles." The change in her voice was abrupt, instead of sounding gruff, her voice was as smooth and low. It was masculine, but just feminine enough to tell she was a woman. It was cool and slightly monotone, but laced with venom and malicious intent. Koha glared daggers, but looked her over.

She was a tall woman, probably 5'8-" tall or so, big-boned, her curvaceous form hidden beneath the bulky apparel she was dressed in. Though hidden, you could just barely tell she held a pair of wide hips, had a thick waist, and unfortunately for her, a large chest. If Koha had a flamboyant sense of style, Kurea had absolutely none, and it almost seemed as though she was colorblind. She wore a pair of navy hakama, a gray gi, and despite the scorching hot weather, she let a soot-colored haori fall over her shoulders. Her chest was barely visible behind the large gi, but a tiny amount of ample cleavage showed, though tightly wrapped with bandages.

'Jeez, cross dresser, much?' Koha bit his lip to stop a laugh from escaping him. She could have easily passed for a man, if you didn't see her face. Narrow-shaped eyes that reminded him of a feral cat glared at him with the ferocity of a demonic entity, black as the late night sky. Her hair was also tied in a high ponytail, yet it fell to her shoulder in length, and it was clear she was a brunette. Sharply cut bangs fell in her eyes, the rest cut-chin length and falling to her chin, everything else held back by a hair-tie.

"So, just going to sit there and stare at me, or are you going to put up a fight?" Kurea asked, her bandaged left hand disappearing into the collar of her haori and pulling a large-sheathed katana hidden from view.

"So you really are a bounty-hunter, huh… " Koha replied, rolling his eyes. "So, you're planning to take my /liver/ back to the government. Playing pet, are you?"

Kurea snorted, eyes narrowing further. "Pet? I'm not a woman who enjoys her job, fuck-tard." She scoffed. "I'll be taking you back alive, unfortunately for the **both** of us." She shook her head in irritation. "And the liver idea was just a snide joke, but you're just too stupid to figure that out." She replied, a challenging half-smirk playing upon her lips.

Koha growled in anger. "You should shut your mouth, I'm not going anywhere with you, you gender-confused government dog!" And with that, he decided to end this. It didn't matter if she was a woman, he'd kill her either way. Besides, she was gender-confused after all.

And with that the teal-haired ronin lunged forwards once more, drawing his blade and slamming it down.

He was a bit surprised to see a rather vicious looking blade holding it's own against his double-bladed katana.

So she _could_ fight.

Steel clashing against steel.

And a hazel gaze met an obsidian stare.

If there was such a thing as fate… This would be it.

-continued-

**NOTE FROM AUTHORESS: **DAMN THAT TOOK FOREVER. Three days, it too me three days to finally finish this first chapter, and I have to say, things are much easier when characters interact. =P You can only describe people so much before you lose your luster. And I'm running on antibiotics and nerd-candy. xD

Anyways, thank you Shin for allowing me to play the amazing Koha. Unfortunately I know he's going to be pissed I used 'turquoise' and 'aquamarine' to describe his hair and teal butterflies. xD REMEMBER I SAID 'DARK' BEFORE THOSE WORDS. ;D

Anyways, I ask that you review. I know it's not about the original RK cast, but I figure these characters need to tell their story, and it'll be very entertaining, I promise. =D So read on, and please review, I have lots of plans for Chizome Kochou.

And review, but please try not to flame.

I like to think I'm a good writer, so I'm not really going to let myself get affected by that shit, so say what you want. =]

ANYWAYS. Hopefully this attracts someone other than my roleplaying friends, sooooooo. Thank you! =D

And the next chapter should be shorter than this one. A bit, probably. If not, well, I estimated wrong. xD

Once again, thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chizome Kochou**

_[ Bloodstained Butterfly ]_

**COPYRIGHT: **_Rurouni Kenshin and it's characters belong to Watsuki-sensei. Kuroe's characters belong to her, and Shin's characters belong to her. STEAL AND DIE. D= _

**Chapter Two:**

Hate is Clearly a Mutual Feeling

The sound of steel against steel is a raw, animalistic sound. Grinding blades fighting for superior reign, neither fighter letting up even the least bit, throwing their weight behind their weapons as though their soul was being held captive mixed in with the metal. It was a sound both parties knew well.

Koha grunted something incoherent that sounded like "Damn." He was strong, though he was better combining it with speed for something lethal. This woman, this… beast, whatever the hell she was, seemed to rely on strength, and perhaps endurance? If he was to win he'd have to take a different action. There was no way he could overpower her, /but/, he was fast, she was slow and clumsy. He smirked, jumping back and letting Kurea's heavy blade slam into the rooftop.

She snorted quickly, but it would be too much of a hassle, and much too slow to wretch the blade from the rooftop. Koha snickered proudly, swiftly moving in to attack. He was surprised when the sound of marred flesh and blood splatter was not heard as he jumped back after attacking, as to avoid getting splashed with crimson. Instead of seeing the woman collapse, like he planned, he blinked, noticing that his katana had connected with yet another metal blade, which Kurea held in her right hand. "Cheater!" He called out, glaring at her.

"Heh, cheater? You wish." Kurea responded, with barely a hint of a smirk. Taking this opportunity to get back in the game, she pulled her katana upwards, sending roof tiles everywhere. Before either of the two could get back into the battle, a sudden, very, very loud, startling banging sound was heard, though it was just a warning shot.

Both ronin turned to see, not much of a shocker, but still, a very unfortunate sight. Police. At least ten of them. "Great." They both spoke in unison, earning a glare from the opposite at this. The officer who appeared to be in charge was the one holding the hand-gun, pointing it accusingly at both of them. "You are both under arrest for destruction of public property, indecent exposure, and being a nuisance to the community!" He hollered. "We ask that you surrender peacefully, or we will take you by force."

Koha smacked his forehead at this. "God! Is it really that much of a crime to walk around without a shirt!?" He snarled. "Besides! She's the one who started this and put a hole in the damn roof!" He pointed at the woman besides him, giving an almost childish expression that clearly resembled a pout.

Kurea rolled her eyes. "Says who?" She replied to the head cop. "If I'm going to get arrested I want to know who to kill after all this." She replied, kidding, but then again, since her voice always seemed to be monotone, the demeanor not only dull and bored, but serious enough to confuse people whether she was being sarcastic or actually meaning what she said. Scowling at the ten idiots below, she shook her head.

"Is that a threat!?" The 'captain' of the troupe hollered, pointing the gun at Kurea, and looking just about ready to shoot, too.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the police, why are they pissed at you too?" Koha inquired, eye twitching.

Kurea turned her head slightly, just enough to see him from the corner of her eye. "I'm not a professional, let's go with that." She sneered, looking back the man with the gun. "If you're going to shoot it, shoot it, dumb-ass!"

"Don't you get lippy with me!" The man barked, still holding the gun in place to shoot her. "I WILL SHOOT."

Kurea rolled her eyes at this, Koha just shaking his head, internally feeling a slight bit of embarrassment for this jack-ass they were talking to.

"He's not going to shoot-" Koha mused, snorting at the idiocy of this situation.

BANG!

Kurea managed to step out of the way, the bullet hitting a roof tile that was amazingly still in place, which happened to be located two or less inches by Koha's foot.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Koha roared, making it unclear whether he was screaming at the cop, or at Kurea. It could have been both, but who knew.

"I SAID I WOULD SHOOT. NOW COME DOWN HERE BEFORE EITHER OF YOU GETS HURT!" The police officer bellowed, gesturing them once again to come down.

Kurea stood still for a moment, as if accessing the situation. Finally, when the antagonistic smirk found it's way onto her lips, she stepped backwards, catching up to Koha. "Hey. Make sure you land right. Don't break anything." She snickered, and before the teal-haired rebel could say another word, she had promptly pushed him right off the roof. She then gave a two finger salute at the police officers. "Good luck, boys~" She rumbled, nimbly hopping off the roof, and landing a nearly a foot away from Koha, who had landed right on his ass, and was groaning in pain, attempting to soothe his aching lower back.

"Let's go." She hissed, grabbing him by the ponytail, and tugging him up.

The sounds of the officers thundered, and you could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer.

Koha quickly got to his feet, already being dragged off, by the hair, no less. "LET GO YOU STUPID BITCH! THAT HURTS!" He snarled, and finally the woman let go. Despite this, Koha all too eagerly followed behind, catching up to her. "I hate you." He seethed through clenched teeth.

Kurea's glare met his own, and she scowled. "Yeah, hate is a mutual feeling, _buddy_."

**Note from Authoress:**

Hahah! It's done. xD Finally. I'm sorry it took forever and a day. xP Next one will come sooner than this one. [hopefully. xD]

It'll get better as we go on, I promise. [and hope. xD]


	3. Chapter 3

**Chizome Kochou**

[By The Insomnia Samurai]

_**COPYRIGHT: **__All Rurouni Kenshin characters belong to, well, Watsuki-sensei. -bow- Thank you for creating something so awesome, so I can write stories based around it! 3 All characters that belong to the authoress belong to her, all that belong to Shin belong to her. =D No stealing. -sharpens knives- ;D_

**Chapter Three:**

Die! Die! Die! Shit! You Killed Him!

Whoever said there was a 'thrill' to the chase, was an idiot. Or, that's at least what Koha figured. Not only did his ass hurt like hell, but he was pretty much running along side the bitch-on-wheels who pushed him off the roof in the first place, and would most likely bring his life to a screeching halt. She seemed like the type that wasn't about to let him go off into the sunset scot-free. Or, off into the sunset at all. She kept pace with him rather well, a bit slower, but when it was time to high-tail it out of there, she had no problem catching up. The police were still rather close, and would be getting closer, no doubt. The sound of bullets hitting the dirt path only millimeters from their feet kept them going, as did the hollering and screaming from behind.

"We're not going to get out of this." Kurea huffed, shaking her head. "You know how to use that sword, don't you?" She questioned, beginning to slow down.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Koha questioned, though he too slowed down. They were fucked, and not literally either. Damn it! As the two stopped completely, Kurea looked the long-haired man and snorted. "Well. Let's get this over with." She rumbled, pulling her katana from her kimono.

Koha nodded, pulling his double-bladed katana from the hilt, waiting.

The police seemed both surprised and amused at this. Good, they stopped, now they could get their job done, and go home, eat, maybe get laid, and go to bed.

The chief stopped, pointing the gun at both of them, changing the position every once in a while, trying to look threatening. "Will you surrender?" He asked once last time.

Kurea stepped forwards, raising her hands. "I will, dunno' about this idiot-" She nodded in the general direction of Koha.

The leader nodded. "Put down your katana." He pointed to the ground. "You should know better." He added in a grumpy tone. "Swords these days. Only fools who oppose the government wear them." He said smugly. "Only police are responsible enough to carry them."

Kurea twitched, but put the katana on the ground, then stood once again, hands still up.

"Take care of her first." The captain snapped, four of the men moving to do so. As they came close enough, she put her arms down, as if waiting to be arrested.

Koha watched her. What in the hell was she doing? Was she really that stupid?

And as he thought such things, a cry of pain and gurgling sounded, and soon enough, heads were rolling. Literally.

"Here, catch!" She hollered, shoving one of the officers at Koha's chest, and kicked the other one to his feet.

Koha gave an 'oomph' at this, struggling to regain his balance and fight off the man who was now trying to tackle him to the ground. Not happening.

"Don't just stand and look like a pretty boy! FIGHT DUMBASS!" Kurea snarled, dodging a couple bullets, silently wondering when the old man shooting at her would run out of ammo. Slicing into a few more bodies, more police came sprawling to fight both of the 'warriors'.

"SHUT UP! CHEATER!" The teal-haired man roared. Koha finally managed to kick and shove away the bulky officer who was trying to get a piece of him, or, a piece /out/ of him. The one at his feet was still attempting to get up, and taking this opportunity, Koha raised his blade and slammed it straight through the flesh and bone, sickening cracks making him smirk and he knew that the man before him was dead. Finally.

The bulky cop came back towards him, slamming into him as though a sumo-wrestler. Sure a hell felt like it, anyways. With another 'oomph!' Koha threw his weight back, and the two were battling each other to the ground. As a stray bullet flew towards them, Koha had a stroke of luck. Shifting to move the man, he suddenly noticed a large amount of dead weight fall onto him. Squeezing past the man's corpse just in time, he noticed the bullet wedged in the man's skull. "Hell yeah!" He pumped an arm in victory only to have another officer thrown at him.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW SHIT!" Koha coughed, shoving this man [who was a lot lighter than the first.] away, and slicing through him as he began to shift back and forth.

Kurea made her fourth vital slice and they were left with two more foot soldiers. Hacking and slashing, Kurea was covered in blood, while Koha was as clean as a whistle. Kurea's fifth lunged for her, cutting off a bit of hair and nearly an ear-lobe.

"Fucker! DIE ALREADY!" Kurea yelled, shoving her knife in his face with such force it came out the back of his skull. Yanking it from it's place, she glanced around for anyone else, finding one other particular character she would be quite pleased in getting rid of.

Koha shifted from foot to foot, avoiding any of the slow attacks and lunges the officer fighting him. Finally he managed to cut an arm off, the head afterwards, yelling "DIE!" as he finished the job. Despite this, he was still spotless, only a small smudge of blood across his chest. Looking at it with disgust, he decided better than to wipe it on his kimono, then he'd have to wash his kimono. Pain in the ass, really.

Turning to see where his 'partner in crime' was, he noticed her hovering over a very frightened looking officer. "Heh." He grinned at this. "Not so tough now are we?" He sneered, looking to Kurea.

The woman had a rather amused expression on her face. "What was that about only police officers being responsible enough to carry swords?" She tilted her head slowly to the side, waiting for an answer.

The man merely whimpered, as if quietly praying that she'd spare his life.

Putting the knife at his throat, Kurea smirked, "Well? Pull the trigger." She stated.

The man's hands shook, and he reached for the trigger."Hey!" Koha began, but it was too late, the captain had already pulled it.

Silence stated the obvious.

"That's what I thought. You should die." Kurea pressed the blade at his throat.

"Please-" The man started to beg,.

"You. Should. Die." Kurea said, stopping for a dramatic effect after each word.

Koha watched. "You're going to slit his throat if you're not careful."

"Shut up!" Kurea turned, and that's when the mumblings stopped. Without noticing, the woman had turned so quickly that the knife pressed a little too hard.

"Oh fuck." She looked rather surprised at this.

"SHIT! YOU KILLED HIM!"

**Note from the Authoress:**

Hahah. Katsu here. =D Alright, this was wayyy too much fun to write. I actually got two chapters up in one night, amazing, eh? =D

Next should be up soon~ Please review!


End file.
